Junction field effect transistors (JFETs) are majority carrier devices that conduct current through a channel that is controlled by the application of a voltage to a p-n junction. JFETs may be constructed as p-channel or n-channel and may be operated as enhancement mode devices or depletion mode devices.
The most common JFET type is the depletion mode type. The depletion mode device is a “normally on” device that is turned off by reverse biasing the p-n junction so that pinch-off occurs in the conduction channel. P-channel depletion mode devices are turned off by the application of a positive voltage between the gate and source (positive Vgs), whereas n-channel depletion mode devices are turned off by the application of a negative voltage between the gate and source (negative Vgs). Since the junction of a depletion mode JFET is reverse biased in normal operation, the input voltage Vgs can be relatively high. However, the supply voltage between the drain and source (Vds) is usually relatively low.
Prior Art FIG. 1 shows a general schematic for an n-channel depletion mode JFET with Vgs=Vds=0. The JFET has two opposed gate regions 10, a drain 11 and source 12. The drain 11 and source 12 are located in the n-doped region of the device and the gates 10 are p-doped. Two p-n junctions are present in the device, each having an associated depletion region 13. A conductive channel region 14 is shown between the two depletion regions 13 associated with the p-n junctions.
In operation, the voltage variable width of the depletion regions 13 is used to control the effective cross-sectional area of the conductive channel region 14. The application of a voltage Vgs between the gates 10 and source 12 will cause the conductive channel region 14 to vary in width, thereby controlling the resistance between the drain 11 and the source 12. A reverse bias, (e.g., a negative Vgs), will cause the depletion regions 13 to expand, and at a sufficiently negative value cause the conductive channel 14 to “pinch off”, thereby turning off the device.
The width of the depletion regions 13 and the conductive channel region 14 are determined by the width of the n-doped region and the dopant levels in the n-doped and p-doped regions. If the device shown in FIG. 1 were constructed with a narrow n-doped region, such that the two depletion regions 13 merged into a single continuous depletion region and the conductive channel region 14 had zero width, the result would be the device shown in FIG. 2.
Enhancement mode, or “normally off” JFETs are characterized by a channel that is sufficiently narrow such that a depletion region at zero applied voltage extends across the entire width of the channel. Application of a forward bias reduces the width of the depletion region in the channel, thereby creating a conduction path in the channel. P-channel enhancement mode JFETs are turned on by the application of a negative Vgs, and n-channel enhancement mode JFETs are turned on by the application of a positive Vgs. The input voltage of an enhancement mode JFET is limited by the forward voltage of the p-n junction.
Prior Art FIG. 2 shows a general schematic of an n-channel enhancement mode JFET with Vgs=Vds=0. The enhancement mode device is “normally off” since the conductive channel width is zero due to the extent of the two depletion regions 13B. The application of a sufficient forward bias (e.g. positive Vgs) to the device of FIG. 2 will cause the depletion regions 13B to contract, thereby opening a conductive channel.
Although the depletion mode and enhancement mode devices shown schematically in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are n-channel devices, depletion mode and enhancement mode devices could be constructed with a reversed doping scheme to provide p-channel devices.
Historically, JFETs have been designed and manufactured with a single gate lead or gate input. Although prior art JFET devices may have more than one gate region associated with control of a conductive channel between source and drain, the gate regions are connected to a common input.
As with other transistor types, the operating characteristics of a JFET may be represented by a family of I-V curves corresponding to a set of inputs, e.g., drain current (Id) versus drain/source voltage (Vds) for different values of gate voltage (Vgs).
The operational characteristics of a JFET are typically determined by the geometric relationship between the gate, source and drain elements, and the doping profile in the substrate in which the JFET is fabricated. Devices may be fabricated with a wide range of characteristics, but operating parameters of a given device are essentially fixed.
In contrast to JFETs, metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) have been fabricated with multiple gate inputs that enable the fundamental operating characteristics of the MOSFET to be adjusted. For example, a DC voltage may be applied to one gate of a dual-gate MOSFET to shift the threshold voltage, or on resistance, of the device, with the other gate receiving the signal input.
MOSFETs have been more widely used than JFETs, and the fabrication processes for MOSFETs have been relatively more advanced than those used for JFETs. However, the adoption of submicron processes for device fabrication and the resulting higher speeds, lower voltages, and greater current demands in integrated circuits has created new opportunities for the application of JFETs.
JFETs are capable of being driven by low voltages while maintaining excellent breakdown characteristics when compared to MOSFETs. Since there is no insulator associated with gate/drain and gate/source interfaces of a JFET (only a p-n junction), forward bias results in conduction at voltages that are very low compared to the reverse bias that the device is capable of withstanding. JFETs also have a much greater resistance to damage from electrostatic discharge (ESD) than MOSFETs.
An obstacle to the adoption of JFETs for use in logic and power devices is a lack of precise control over process, voltage and temperature variations of conventional JFETs.